En couple ?
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Tout avait démarré à cause d'une phrase innocente de Yû. mais où va-t-il chercher cette affirmation franchement ridicule ?


**Me posez pas de question, ça a juste poppé dans ma tête et ça ne voulais pas en sortir xD Du coup, voilà...**

Dans le parc régnait une ambiance électrique. Enfin non, l'ambiance était détendue pour tout le monde, sauf deux personnes, qui se hurlaient dessus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, sous les yeux amusés, agacés ou désespérés de leurs amis respectifs.

Ginga Hagane, 16 ans, vainqueur de l'Ultime bataille, détenteur de la toupie Pegasus, membre de l'équipe GanGan Galaxy, reprochait à son camarade son égoïsme et son agressivité constante.

De son côté, Kyoya Tategami, 17 ans, chef de feu le gang des Face Hunter, maître de Leone et membre des Wild Fang, critiquait son rival sur sa naïveté et ses discours débiles sur l'amitié.

Autant dire que les cris allaient de bon train, assortis parfois d'une petite insulte qui jaillissait de nulle part. Les autres assistaient à la dispute en dégustant un pique-nique offert par Madoka. Dire qu'à la base, ils voulaient juste passer une après-midi tranquille.

« - Ils me fatiguent, soupira la mécanicienne. Ils ne peuvent pas régler ça au beyblade ?

\- Impossible, ils ont été interdits de stadium pour trois semaines. La ville n'apprécie pas de devoir el reconstruire dès qu'ils se battent. »

De son côté, Yû suivait les échanges comme on suivrait un match de ping-pong, tournant régulièrement la tête de l'un à l'autre en sirotant son jus d'orange. Le petit blond ne regrettait pas d'être resté à Bey-city. Il y avait toujours de l'animation !

« - Bah, fit l'enfant en piochant dans les sandwichs, c'est qu'une dispute de couple, ça va passer. »

Puisque personne ne lui répondait, il se tourna vers les autres, qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il leva un sourcil.

« - Mais qu'ets ce que tu raconte ?

\- Ben, Yoyo et Gingi, précisa le garçon en les désignant d'un geste. Ils sont en couple non ?

\- Mais non ! Où est ce que tu es allé chercher ça ? »

C'était au tour de Yû d'être étonné. Quoi, alors il avait mal interprété les choses ? Les autres attendaient visiblement une explication.

« - Bah, à chaque fois qu'ils se parlent, ils se font des discours grandiloquent. Yoyo par exemple, il n'arrête pas de répéter que son seul but c'est de vaincre Gingi, et il hésite jamais à faire des déclarations enflammées même avec des caméras. Je pensais que c'était juste leurs façons à eux de se faire des déclarations.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu… Commença Tsubasa en cherchant ses mots, passionnés. Mais tu les connais. C'est dans leur nature.

\- Ben maintenant que tu le dit, commenta Kenta, c'est vrai que je me disais ça aussi les premiers temps.

\- Vous voyez ! Keke est d'accord avec moi ! »

Les autres n'avaient pas l'air vraiment convaincus. Derrière eux, le supposé couple s'envoyait des noms d'oiseau à la figure en substitues d'attaques spéciales dévastatrices. Madoka remerciait le ciel qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu l'idée de faire un duel sauvage plutôt que d'attendre que le stadium leur soit à nouveau ouvert.

« - Et puis, y'a le tenue de Yoyo aussi ! Repris Yû d'une voix joyeuse. Il se balade toujours le ventre à l'air, même en hiver ! Et puis il a les cheveux longs.

\- C'est cliché Yû, gronda Tsubasa en lui collant une tape derrière la tête. Et très homophobe. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça.

\- Homophobe ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'aime pas les gens qui aiment le même genre qu'eux, expliqua Madoka devant le désarroi du garçon. Ça passe par des insultes, des menaces, ou simplement des clichés comme tu viens de le dire.

\- Mais je m'en fiche moi, que quelqu'un aime les filles ou les garçons !

\- On sait bien, le rassura la jeune fille. Mais quand tu dis que les garçons aux cheveux longs aiment les autres garçons, c'est un cliché. Dans ce cas, ça serait aussi le cas de Tsubasa, tu ne pense pas ? Ou de Dashan, de Chiyun, de Zeo… On connaît beaucoup de garçon aux cheveux longs.

\- Oh, je vois… »

Penaud, le blond releva la tête vers Tsubasa.

« - Pardon, Tsubasa. Je recommencerais plus.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, sourit le jeune homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et puis, ça vaut aussi pour la tenue. Je pense que Kyoya porte ces vêtements pour accentuer son côté rebelle. »

Ils tentèrent d'imaginer le blader en vêtements couvrants et en bon état, et effectivement, ça ne collait pas trop avec le personnage.

« - Bon, d'accord. Ça ne compte pas, alors.

-De toute façon, on a jamais vu l'un ou l'autre avec personne, raisonna Kenta. Donc on ne peut pas savoir.

\- C'est vrai ! Eh, dit Benben, tu sais si Yoyo aime les filles ou les garçons ? »

Benkei, interrompus dans sa razzia de sandwich, se gratta un peu la tête en semblant réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il était le plus proche ami de Kyoya, si quelqu'un devait être au courant de ce genre de chose, ça devait être lui.

« - En fait, on en a jamais parlé, fit-il après une seconde. Je ne suis pas sûr que Kyoya s'intéresse à ce genre de choses.

\- De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il aime, c'est lui-même. »

Le marmonnement de Madoka fit rire le groupe, alors que Benkei défendait bruyamment son meilleur ami. Intrigué par le bruit, les deux querelleurs leurs adressèrent un coup d'œil.

« - Qu'est ce qui leur prends ?

\- J'en sais rien. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé leur calme, les commèrent terminèrent leur jus de fruit en couvant les deux blader d'un œil amusé. Ils semblaient s'être calmés un peu, intrigués par l'hilarité de leurs amis. Mais bien vite, le ton remonta entre eux.

« - Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de te voir te pavaner avec tes grands airs ! Affronte-moi, Ginga !

\- Viens, je t'attends !

\- Et voilà, c'est repartit, soupira Madoka en reculant pour se mettre à l'abri. »

Couple ou pas, ces deux là n'avaient pas fini de se voler dans les plumes.


End file.
